Donkey Kong Jungle Skate
This page is creaed by Golden8King. Donkey Kong Jungle Skate is an upcoming skateboarding game Nintendo 3DS developed by Golden8King and published by Gamefactory.Wiki. 'Gameplay' The player controls one of several playable characters such as Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong or a Kritter on an also selectable board. Either it's about driving through a certain amount of goals in a limited amount of time or score as many points as possible by doing tricks. All of the events take place on the same skate parks, all of which have special hazards such as enemies or obstacles such as lava or gaps. There are the following modes: *'Free Play': Choose a character, a board and an area and just learn tricks and improve your gameplay while looking for the best way and place to pull off tricks. *'Skate School': Learn different stunts from master skater Cranky Kong! *'Tournaments': This is accessable in Singleplayer and Multiplayer **'Race': Race against five other skaters who also try to reach the goals as soon as possible. **'Trick': You have a certain amount of time to pull off tricks and score points. The one with the most points wins. **'Challenges': You have a certain amount of time to do what the Challenge wants you to do. *'World Tournament': Some kind of story mode. You journey from location to location, taking part in several challenges. 'Controls' Donkey Kong Jungle Skate can be controlled in two ways - using the buttons and stick or the touchscreen. : Buttons *A: Jump *A + A: Ollie *B: Accelerate *Y: Interacting with the environment (grinds) *A + Y: Flips *R: Drifting *L + R: U-Turn *Stick: Move : Touchscreen (in this version, the touchscreen is used to perform tricks *Stick: Move *D-Pad (Up): Jump *R: Drifting *L / R: U-Turn *Half Circle: Ollie *S: Flips *Touch: Interacting with the environment 'Challenge Mode' Challenge Mode is practically a story mode in which the Kongs and the Kremlings compete against each other for the title of King of the Jungle Skaters. At first, you start out choosing either the Kongs or the Kremlings side of the mode, but you can play both once one of them is finished. You start out playing as Donkey Kong (Kongs) or Kritter (Kremlings). There are eight pages in the Legendary Book of the Jungle Skaters composed of ten challenges each, resulting in a total of 80 challenges. Challenges can either be races, banana rush or trick counting tournaments where you need to place at least third out of six characters. Completing a challenge earns you Golden Bananas. You can, at best, get twenty Golden Bananas in a single challenge by placing first. On the second rank, you get fifteen and on the third rank you get ten Golden Bananas. In order to unlock the page's Boss Challenge, you need to have a certain amount of Golden Bananas. Here's a list of that amount: Page 8 does not have a page boss but a boss rush at the end against all the previous bosses. Once you defeated those, King K. Rool will appear no matter what team and attack you with a gigantic mecha. This mecha is called King K. Ool and will attack you by launching missiles at you. Unlike other areas, the battle stage in this boss is linear and you'll follow the mecha. You'll need to perform several kinds of tricks to build up your speed and eventually launch yourself into the mecha. Doing this four times will eventually destroy the mecha and reveal the second phase of the battle. The battle has King K. Rool skate on a rocket-powered board. Once again, you need to build up your speed by performing tricks and eventually hit the Kremling King, ending his reign of terror and gaining yourself the title of King of the Jungle Skaters. 'Characters' There are 21 playable characters, ten Kongs, ten Kremlings and one Mii. Five of them are playable right away. The unlockable ones are marked with a *. 'Unlocking Criteria' 'Locations' There are ten different locations in Donkey Kong Jungle Skate, three of them are unlocked right away while the rest needs to be unlocked. 'Music'